Ash x Bianca: eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida
by VICTORELNAZI
Summary: Ash ketchum un joven aspirante a maestro pokemon conocera el amor al conocer a una hermosa rubia pero ambos tendran que pasar por algunas pruebas una vez que se vuelvan novios pero ambos estaran dispuestos a superarlos por su amor
1. Lo Hiciste por Mi

Ash x Bianca: eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida

 **Hola querido lectores este es mi segundo fic de ash x bianca en la región unova porque quería juntar a ash con alguien original, así que los dejo con mi historia ficticia de pokemon**

 **Ash: joven aspirante a maestro pokemon con su inseparable amigo pikachu**

 **Iris: morena aspirante a maestra dragón con su pokemon axxew**

 **Cilan: ex líder de gimnasio que tiene como meta ser conocedor pokemon**

 **Bianca: chica rubia con ojos verdes, boina del mismo color y rival de ash**

Nos encontramos en la región unova en el bosque con una hermosa rubia con ojos verdes y una boina del mismo color llamada bianca que mientras caminaba también pensaba en un suceso ocurrido hace unas pocas semanas que llevara a experimentar por primera vez sobre el amor

Bianca (caminando y pensando): aun no puedo creer lo que hizo ash por mí, fue realmente muy tierno

Flashback

En el gimnasio de ciudad nimbasa ash, bianca, iris y cilan fueron allí para ganar la medalla pero se encontraron con alguien que la rubia conocía muy bien

Bianca (preocupada): ¿papa pero que haces aquí?

Papa de bianca: bueno hija lo he estado pensando bien y he decidido llevarte a casa debido a que me precipite en dejarte salir de viaje sola

Bianca: no por favor papa, sabes que siempre fue mi sueño ir a la liga teselia

Papa de bianca: tranquila bianca no te estoy pidiendo que abandones tus sueños, solamente creo que no estás lista para un viaje tan peligroso

Bianca (muy triste): no me importa papa, no quiero rendirme, trabajare más duro e iré a la liga teselia

Padre de bianca: en verdad lo siento hija (la interrumpe elesa la líder de gimnasio)

Elesa: ya sé que le parece si primero ve a su hija combatir conmigo y quizás eso lo convenza de que está preparada para viajar sola

Padre de bianca (aun no muy convencido): humm está bien si ganas bianca puedes seguir viajando, pero si pierdes volverás a casa

Bianca (convencida): está bien

El combate fue entre elesa y bianca que dio como resultado a la líder de gimnasio como la ganadora sin hacer mucho esfuerzo

Bianca (triste): oh no perdí

Padre de bianca: lo ves bianca tu forma de combatir me termino de convencer de que no estás lista para viajar sola, así que vamos a casa

Bianca (muy triste y resignada): está bien cumpliré mi promesa e iré a casa (pero cuando estaban a punto de irse ash los detiene)

Ash (decidido): espere señor bianca es nuestra amiga y lo que más queremos es que siga viajando con nosotros así que lo reto a una batalla que si gano dejara que bianca siga viajando

Papa de bianca: está bien jovencito pero si yo gano volverás a pueblo paleta

Ash (decidido): está bien señor acepto el trato (se dan las manos)

Durante el combate entre el papa de bianca y ash, la rubia hablo durante su combate

Bianca (preocupada): ash por favor detente si pierdes volverás a pueblo paleta y nunca te volveré a ver

Cilan: señor, bianca es nuestra amiga y siempre la cuidaremos hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos

Iris: si así es ella, es una buena amiga

Ash: es por eso que no pienso rendirme, ella es muy especial para nosotros

La batalla termino con victoria para el papa de bianca y se le acerca a ash y le da la mano

Papa de bianca: buena batalla ash quiero que sigas trabajando así porque sé que te volverás muy fuerte, sin duda mereces seguir viajando, (mira a bianca) en cuanto a ti con amigos como ellos se que estarás muy bien así que puedes seguir viajando

Bianca (muy feliz): muchas gracias papa (lo abraza), no te defraudare seguiré trabajando duro

Papa de bianca: se que lo harás hija

Bianca (mirando a ash): muchas gracias ash (lo abraza y lo besa en la mejilla haciendo que los dos se sonrojen)

Ash (sonrojado): de nada bianca eres nuestra amiga y no íbamos a dejar que termine tu viaje

Papa de bianca (molesto por el abrazo y el beso): ya está bien pero recuerda bianca que no quiero que tengas novio

Bianca (toda la cara roja): tranquilo papa el no es mi novio es solo un amigo

Papa de bianca (un poco mejor): eso espero hija (amenazante) eso espero

Bianca (un poco asustada): no te preocupes papito te prometo que no tendré ninguna relación pero ahora me voy (se va del lugar)

Fin de flashback

Bianca (pensando): aun no puedo creer que ash haya enfrentado a mi padre con tal que yo siga con el mío aun sabiendo que eso le costaría el suyo, ninguna persona se había preocupado por mí, (sonrojada) en verdad es una persona muy amable y tierna, siempre cuando pienso en el siento algo en mi pecho y no sabía que era pero ahora lo sé (mas sonrojada y sonriendo) estoy enamorada de el

Mientras bianca caminaba por el bosque, no muy lejos de ella ash, iris y cilan que luego de que el entrenador ganara la medalla voltio en ciudad nimbasa se detuvieron a acampar para descansar e ir rumbo a ciudad fayenza

Ash (muy feliz): que bien chicos ya tengo mi cuarta medalla, cada día estoy más cerca de la liga teselia ¡estoy tan feliz y emocionado!

Iris (juzgando): tranquilo ash estás seguro que es por la liga teselia

Ash: pues claro iris o sino porque seria

Iris (con mirada picara): humm no se quizás porque bianca sigue en su viaje

Ash (sonrojado): de que hablas iris a mi me parece bien que bianca siga viajando, como a todos porque después de todo es nuestra amiga

Iris: lo que me refiero ash, es que tu novia sigue viajando contigo

Ash (rojo y nervioso): no es cierto nooo esss mi noonovia

Iris (juzgándolo con la mirada): ah sí y porque estas tan nervioso y tienes toda la cara roja, pero además porque casi sacrificaste tu viaje con tal que ella siga el suyo

Ash (sonrojado y más calmado): espera en primer lugar ustedes me pidieron que haga algo para detener al padre de Bianca

Cilan (sonriendo): si ash pero sabias que no tenías que hacer tal cosa como sacrificar tu viaje, lo que hiciste por bianca fue que alguien haría solo por amor

Ash (enojado): vamos chicos eso es lo que todos queríamos además ella no merecía terminar su viaje así

Cilan: tranquilo ash está bien que te guste alguna chica además bianca es muy linda y además (con mirada picara) es evidente que le gustas

Ash (sonrojado): ya cilan basta además una chica tan linda como bianca ya debe tener un novio

Iris: no es cierto ash, pero aunque quisieras estar con ella no puedes porque recuerda lo que paso en el gimnasio

Flashback

Luego de que ash perdió contra el papa de bianca, el cual si ganaba el entrenador bianca podría seguir viajando pero si perdía tendría que abandonar su viaje, al final el papa de bianca cambio de parecer dejando que su hija siga viajando y que ash continúe también el suyo, pero luego bianca se le acerca para abrazar y besar a ash

Bianca (mirando a ash): muchas gracias ash (lo abraza y lo besa en la mejilla haciendo que los se sonrojen)

Ash (sonrojado): de nada bianca eres nuestra amiga y no íbamos a dejar que termine tu viaje

Papa de bianca (molesto por el abrazo y el beso): ya está bien pero recuerda biaca que no quiero que tengas novio

Bianca (toda la cara roja): tranquilo papa el no es mi novio es solo un amigo

Papa de bianca (un poco mejor): eso espero hija (amenazante) eso espero

Bianca (un poco asustada): no te preocupes papito te prometo que no tendré ninguna relación pero ahora me voy (se va del lugar)

Iris y cilan se acercan a ash

Iris: huau ash eso fue muy bueno de tu parte

Cilan: si ash lo que menos queremos es que tu dejes tu viaje

Ash: tranquilo chicos además recuerda porque lo hice, por nuestra amiga

Iris (sarcástica): si como no por amistad, de seguro te gusta ella como para jugarte tu viaje

Cilan: hum eso explicaría muchas cosas sobre porque te quedas mirando a bianca o porque la proteges tanto

Ash (sonrojado y nervioso): hey esperen nada de eso es cierto además yo me preocupo por todos

Iris (sarcástica): claro como no

Cilan: ya chicos lo importante es que bianca puede seguir viajando y tu ash puedes retar a la líder mañana

Ash (más calmado): tienes razón cilan mejor vamos a descansar (cuando estaban a punto de irse el padre de bianca llama a ash)

Padre de ash: espera ash ven acércate (se acerca)

Ash: si que pasa señor

Padre de bianca: ash quisiera pedirte un gran favor

Ash: si lo que sea pero que es

Padre de bianca (serio): bueno ash quisiera decirte que la cosa más importante que tengo en la vida es mi hija bianca y lo que más me destrozaría el corazón es que le pasare algo, por eso quiero pedirte que la protejas

Ash: ¿Qué la proteja?

Padre de bianca: así es ash te lo quiero pedir a ti porque he notado que mi hija te tiene mucha confianza y nadie además de mi se preocupa por ella, eso lo vi durante el duelo y además me gusta que ella tenga amigos en su viaje ya que le cuesta mucho hacer amigos por su manera descuidada y torpe de ser

Ash (rascándose detrás de la cabeza): no se preocupe señor yo se que bianca es un poco descuidada y torpe porque siempre que nos vemos me tira accidentalmente al agua, pero es una excelente persona y siempre le busca el lado bueno a las cosas, con ella hemos vivido grandes aventuras y se convirtió en nuestra mejor amiga es por eso que tome el riesgo de combatir con usted, así que está bien señor protegeré a su hija aunque de todas formas lo haría con o sin promesa

Padre de bianca: se que lo harás ash eso lo sé porque eres un entrenador muy fuerte y si sigues trabajando así se que llegaras muy lejos

Ash (sonriendo): pues muchas gracias señor, pero ahora es mejor que me prepare para retar a elesa

Padre de bianca: y sé que ganaras ash, (se va pero vuelve a cercarse a ash) ah por poco se me olvida decirte algo jovencito

Ash (confundido): ah sí y que es

Padre de bianca (amenazante): si me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo o si te aprovechas de alguna manera para estar con mi querida hija solo por mi promesa (sonando sus puños) te juro que te partiré en miles de pedazos ¡me oíste jovencito!

Ash (temblando): si está bien lo entendí le prometo que no le pasara nada

Padre de bianca: eso espero y recuerda lo que más odio es que mi hija tenga un novio y si eso pasa (le muestra su puño) te partiré en miles de pedazos

Ash (temblando y sudando): si está bien ya lo entendí (el padre de bianca finalmente se va)

Luego de eso al día siguiente ash reta a elesa a una batalla de gimnasio alzándose a la victoria y ganando la medalla voltio y 24 horas después caminan hasta llegar a un bosque

Fin del flashback

 **Bueno asi termina, espero que les haya gustado esta original pareja y les aseguro que seguirá**


	2. Un reencuentro

**Capitulo 2**

Anteriormente vimos como tanto ash como Bianca recordaban su encuentro en ciudad nimbasa donde el azabache casi sacrificaba su viaje con tal que su rubia amiga siguiera con el suyo al enfrentarse a su padre pero a pesar de que perdió ambos pudieron continuar su viaje que significo mucho más para la hermosa rubia al ver como su amigo o algo mas para ella lo defendió, ahora ella sigue con su viaje sola y el azabache sigue con el suyo con sus dos amigos iris y cilan que en este mismo instante lo estaban juzgando por todo lo que ocurrió

Iris: bueno ash así que no puedes estar con ella

Ash: de que hablas iris sí que puede viajar con nosotros

Cilan: lo que iris se refiere ash es que no puedes ser novio de bianca

Ash (sonrojado y enojado): yyaa chicos suficiente bianca es nuestra amiga y punto

Iris y cilan: ya no te enojes entendimos

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes siguieron con su viaje, mientras la rubia seguía su camino rumbo a ciudad fayenza pero se detuvo cerca del rio para descansar y refrescarse

Bianca (cansada): mejor descanso antes de seguir

Pero de repente aparece el equipo rocket cosa que la rubia nota

Bianca (preocupada): oigan ustedes son el equipo rocket que es lo que buscan maleantes

Jessi: vaya vaya nos recuerdas mocosa que bien porque queremos a tus pokemon

James: y estamos de suerte ya que no estás con el trío de bobos en especial con tu noviecito

Bianca: ya basta no necesito ni a mis amigos ni a ash

Miau (con mirada picara): así que tu noviecito es el bobo del pikchu

Bianca (sonrojada): no esperen lo que quise decir en realidad

James: ya me parecía que los 2 tenían algo

Jessi: basta de charla ahora danos a tus pokemon

Bianca: no pienso hacerlo, tendrán que pelear contra mí

James: está bien ve yanmask

Jessi: woobat

Bianca: ve pignite (aparece) ahora usa caratazo

Jessi: vuela woobat y usa aire cortante

James: usa bola de sombra

Los ataques de los pokemon del equipo rocket impactan en pignite y queda mal herido

Bianca (preocupada): oh no pignite

Jessi: sabíamos que eras débil sin el trío de bobos ahora prepárate

James: muy bien terminemos con esto yanmask bola de sombra en la mocosa

Jessi: woobat usa aire cortante

Pero cuando estaban a punto de impactar sus ataques en bianca que tenía los ojos cerrados esperando el final son interrumpidos por 3 jóvenes

¿?: pikachu electrobola, osshowatt chorro de agua

James (preocupado): oh no son los bobos

Jessi: nuestros planes no fracasaran

Cilan: ya ríndanse equipo rocket

Iris: si, no pueden contra nosotros

Jessi: ni crean woobat ataca

James: tu también yanmask

Ash: muy bien terminemos con esto osshowatt chorro de agua y pikachu impactrueno

Los ataques de pikachu y osshowatt impactan en los pokemon y también al equipo rocket mandándolos a volar por los aires

Bianca (abriendo los ojos y se sorprende): ash estás aquí

Ash (preocupado): bianca te encuentras bien menos mal que llegamos a tiempo

Iris: si ese equipo rocket empieza a ser molesto

Cilan: menos mal que llegamos a tiempo

Ash: ahora dime bianca te encuentras bien

Bianca (feliz por verlo): oh ash muchas gracias sin ti no sé que me hubiera pasado, (sonríe y se sonroja) estoy tan feliz de verte (se abalanza sobre ash y lo abraza pero se terminan cayendo al rio)

Cuando caen al rio inmediatamente se acercan a la orilla y salen del agua, y luego de que secaran su ropa cada quien por separado bianca se le acerca a ash y sus amigos

Bianca (apenada): lo siento lo siento lo siento mucho ash

Ash (sonriendo): tranquila bianca fue solo un accidente

Iris: y por cierto que haces aquí bianca

Cilan: si, pensábamos que irías a la cueva del desierto para entrenar

Bianca (sonriendo): si pero lo he estado pensando bien y creo que es muy pronto como para ir a un lugar así, es por eso que estoy aquí para entrenar y cuando este lista iré para allá

Ash: pues nos alegramos por ti bianca

Bianca (sonrojada): por cierto muchas gracias por salvarme ash, me alegra mucho verte (lo abraza sonriendo haciendo que el entrenador se sonroje)

Ash (sonrojado y correspondiendo el abrazo): pues de nada bianca, que bueno que estuviéramos de paso

Iris y cilan (con cara picara): oh que tierno sabíamos que se gustaban

Ash (separándose inmediatamente de bianca): hey ya basta no nos gustamos

Bianca (toda roja): así es solo nos queremos pero no como ustedes creen

Iris y cilan (sarcásticos): siiii como ustedes digan

Cilan (cambiando el tema): muy bien chicos ahora que se fue el equipo rocket porque no nos detenemos para comer algo (todos asienten y ayudan a preparar la comida)

Cilan: iris porque no me ayudas a cocinar y ash porque no vas a buscar leña

Ash: está bien cilan en ese caso ya vengo

Bianca: (pensando: que bien este es el momento de estar a solas con ash y si tengo suerte quizás me le pueda declarar), oye ash espérame porque supongo que necesitaras ayuda con la leña

Ash: hum tienes razón bianca entonces chicos ya venimos

Cilan: está bien ash (ash y bianca se alejan)

Iris: oye cilan tú crees que bianca le gusta ash

Cilan: pues lo ha demostrado en varias ocasiones pero solo el tiempo lo dirá

 **Así termina el capitulo 2 y espero que les haya gustado y comenten**


	3. Gracias Por Todo

**Anteriormente vimos como ash y sus amigos acaban de salvar a Bianca de las manos del equipo rocket, y ahora la rubia los acompaña y lo primero que hace es ir con el azabache a buscar leña**

 **Capitulo 3: gracias por todo**

Mientras tanto ash y bianca buscan la leña y cuando ya tienen suficientes se detienen a descansar debajo de un árbol cerca del rio

Ash (cansado y apoyándose sobre el árbol): muy bien ya tenemos suficiente leña, descansemos y luego vayamos la campamento

Bianca: oye ash quiero decirte algo que no les he podido decir

Ash: ah sí y que es

Bianca (sincera): agradecerte por ser mis mejores amigos

Ash: en serio

Bianca (triste):si es que a mí me cuesta mucho hacer amigos por ser torpe y descuidada, (sonriendo) pero cuando los conocí y empezamos a hacer el viaje juntos no podía creer que finalmente hiciera amigos y no solo eso sino que son los mejores amigos que una chica pudiera tener, conocerlos fue lo mejor que me paso, (recostándose en el hombro de ash haciendo que ambos se sonrojen) sobre todo a ti ash que fuiste lo mejor que me pudo pasar, porque a pesar que mi torpeza siempre lo pagas tu de todas formas, te preocupas por mi cosa que ninguna persona lo había hecho además de mi papa

Ash (sonrojado): pues muchas gracias bianca, pero tú eres lo mejor que pudimos conocer porque nunca antes habíamos conocido a una persona tan enérgica y a la vez que le encuentre el lado positivo a las cosas, sin duda eres una gran amiga además de ser muy hermosa

Bianca (sonrojada y sonriendo): en serio lo crees ash, soy muy hermosa

Ash (muy sonrojado): así es bianca pero además me preocupó mucho cuando te querían prohibir seguir tu viaje, es por eso que tome el riesgo de terminar con mi viaje con tal que tú siguieras con el tuyo (sonrojado) y eso es porque eres muy especial para mí

Bianca (feliz lo abraza): oh ash no sabes lo especial que eres para mí también, a pesar que seamos rivales lo que más quiero es seguir siendo tu amiga, (triste) y cuando enfrentaste a mi padre me preocupo mucho por el temor de no volverte a ver, además no volvería a ser la misma porque tú eres lo único que me hace sentir protegida

Ash (tomándole las manos haciendo que ambos se sonrojen): no te preocupes bianca yo siempre te protegeré porque como dije antes eres una persona muy especial para mí, además tu padre me hizo prometer que te protegería a toda costa

Bianca (sorprendida): en serio ash

Ash: así es bianca aunque lo haría con o sin promesa

Bianca (llorando de felicidad): oh ash muchas gracias te quiero mucho (lo abraza y quedan acostados teniendo sus caras de frente)

Ash (sonrojado y nervioso): oye bianca creo que deberíamos volver al campamento

Bianca (igual forma y se levanta): está bien ash pero antes porque no nos metemos a nadar un momento

Ash: pero…

Bianca (con mirada tierna): oh por favor ash

Ash (sonriendo): está bien está bien

Mientras ash se sacaba la ropa hasta quedar en traje de baño, la rubia se cambia detrás del árbol y sale con un hermoso traje de baño de dos piezas de color rosa que deja resaltar sus curvas sobre todo su trasero que lo tenía bien formado dejando sorprendido al entrenador

Bianca (muy sonrojada): como me veo ash

Ash (sonrojado): te ves muy muy linda

Bianca (con mirada tierna se le acerca a ash): oh muchas gracias ash (lo besa en la mejilla y le toma la mano para meterse los dos a nadar)

Luego de 1 hora los 2 salen y se vuelven a vestir para volver al campamento

Ash: lista bianca

Bianca: así es ash ahora volvamos para poder comer

Los 2 vuelven finalmente al campamento con la leña

Cilan: hasta que por fin llegan y justo antes de anochecer, ahora encendamos la fogata y cocinemos amigos (todos asienten)

Luego de que los 4 cenaran iris y cilan se fueron a dormir, pero ash y bianca se quedaron frente a la fogata un rato más conversando

Bianca (triste): ash se sincero (lo mira) tú crees que me pueda volver más fuerte

Ash (convencido): estoy seguro que lo harás bianca si trabajas duro y le dedicas tiempo a tus pokemon, porque yo también había empezado de esa forma

Bianca (recostándose en el hombro de ash): entiendo, (pensando: no puedo más debo decirle lo que siento aunque me rechace) ash dime alguna vez te has enamorado

Ash: si antes me gustaba una chica de la región sinnoh llamada dawn, era muy tierna y a pesar de que siempre discutimos nos queríamos mucho

Bianca (celosa): (pensando: oh no si no le confieso mis sentimientos cualquier chica o esa llamada dawn me lo podría quitar para siempre y no lo volvería a ver) ash yo…

Ash (sonrojado y convencido): y además cuando empecé mi aventura en unova empecé a extrañarla pero conocí a una gran persona que me hizo olvidarla y cada vez que la veía sentía algo en el pecho y no sabía que era pero ahora lo sé, es amor

Bianca (sorprendida): en serio ash (preocupada) y me podrías decir a cerca de quien es

Ash (sonrojado): (pensando: no no puedo mas aunque me rechace debo decirle lo mucho que la amo) pues si te lo diré bianca

Acto seguido ash le toma las manos de la rubia haciendo que ambos se sonrojen

Ash (sonrojado y mirándola): bianca eres tú, yo yo ¡te amo!

Tras decir eso la rubia quedo sorprendida e inmediatamente empieza a llorar haciendo que el entrenador se preocupe

Bianca (llorando de felicidad): oh ash no sabes cuánto he esperado al oír esas hermosas palabras de ti (lo abraza teniendo su cara cerca de la de ash) desde que te conocí hasta el día de hoy generaste sentimientos en mí y antes no sabía que era pero ahora lo sé ¡te amo ash!

Ambos se quedan mirando con miradas tiernas y luego de unos minutos acercan sus caras uno al otro hasta unir sus labios en un hermoso beso que duro 5 minutos

Ash: bianca te gustaría ser mi novia y empezar a viajar juntos

Bianca (llorando de felicidad y abrazándolo): oh mi amor claro que si, sin duda eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida y contigo sé que no me falta nada mas

Ash (abrazándola): sin duda conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, tener a una hermosa novia a mi lado

Bianca (muy sonrojada): oh mi amado entrenador (ambos se vuelven a besar pero más apasionadamente hasta que ash se percata de la hora que es)

Ash (cansado): vaya ya es tarde será mejor ir a dormir amor

Bianca: si tienes razón pero (sonrojándose) puedo pedirte un favor ash

Ash: si bianca lo que sea

Bianca (lo abraza): puedo dormir contigo

Ash (sonrojado y nervioso): qué pero porque

Bianca (con mirada tierna): porque te amo tanto ash, (triste) o a caso no quieres dormir conmigo

Ash: no no no de hecho me parece bien, entonces vamos

Bianca (emocionada): siiii

Así la pareja entro en la carpa de ash

Ash (acostándose): buenas noches mi amor

Bianca (recostándose en el pecho de ash): buenas noches mi vida (ambos se besan antes de dormir)

 **Con esto termino el capitulo numero 3, pero como avanzara la pareja y lo sabrán la próxima semana**


	4. Un reencuentro Inesperado

**Anteriormente vimos la confesión entre ash y bianca dos entrenadores pokemon y rivales donde ahora son una pareja que viaja junto a sus otros dos amigos que son iris y cilan pero ahora que les esperara en su viaje, entonces averígüenlo ahora en este capitulo**

 **Capitulo 4: Un Reencuentro Inesperado**

A la mañana siguiente los 4 despertaron y se alistaron para seguir con su viaje, pero mientras caminaban ash decidió darles las noticias a sus amigos

Ash (decidido): iris, cilan debo decirles algo muy importante

Iris: ah sí y que es ash

Cilan: si que tienes que decir ash

Bianca (preocupada): ash estás seguro de decirles ahora podríamos esperar

Ash: tranquila bianca estoy seguro y ya no quiero ocultarlo

Iris (confundida): que es lo que exactamente no puedes ocultar

Ash (mirando a iris y cilan): amigos a partir de este momento bianca y yo somos novios

Bianca (se le acerca sonriendo y lo besa en los labios): así es a partir de ahora somos una feliz pareja

Iris (sorprendida): huau pero ya era hora, nosotros ya sabíamos que se gustaban pero no sabíamos que se iban a declarar tan pronto

Cilan (igual manera): si chicos no deberían ocultar un amor tan hermoso, además era obvio que se gustaban, pero supongo que ahora viajaras con nosotros verdad bianca

Bianca (feliz): pues por supuesto cilan, no quiero separarme de mi amorcito nunca

Ash (sonrojado): ni yo quiero separarme de ti (se besan apasionadamente)

Iris (incomoda): oigan espero que hagan eso en privado porque me hace sentir incomoda

Cilan: vamos iris el amor es lo más bello que hay, que expresen su amor cuando quieran porque quienes somos nosotros para impedir un amor así

Ash: gracias por comprender cilan, pero mejor continuemos con nuestro viaje

Así continuaron caminando por el bosque y por la tarde lograron salir de allí he ir a una ciudad para poder descansar

Cilan: muy bien amigos este no será ciudad fayenza pero por lo menos hay un centro pokemon para poder descansar

Iris: muy bien pero esta es una ciudad donde tiene todo lo que necesitemos, porque no vamos primero al centro pokemon a reservar nuestros cuartos

Ash: buena idea iris

Bianca: ya deseo darme un baño y dormir una buena siesta

Cilan: ya sé que les parece chicas si me ayudan a comprar algunas cosas para comer en el viaje y tu ash porque no reservas las habitaciones en el centro pokemon

Todos asienten y así cilan, iris y bianca fueron de compras, mientras que ash fue al centro pokemon a reservar las habitaciones pero se encontrara con una persona que el entrenador conocía muy bien

Ash (mirando el centro pokemon y hablando con pikachu): hasta que finalmente llegamos amigo así que mejor entremos (mira hacia sus costados mientras caminaba adentro del centro pokemon)

¿?: Muchas gracias por la habitación enfermera joy

Enf. Joy: de nada que tenga un buen día jovencita (ve como la joven un miraba un panfleto mientras se alejaba)

Ash (mirando a pikachu que lo tenía en el hombro): muy bien amigo hoy después de comer entrenaremos con bianca para prepararnos para la batalla en ciudad fayenza (su compañero asintió pero no se da cuenta que en dirección contraria caminaba la joven y se tropiezan los dos)

¿? (Apenada): oh lo siento mucho no lo vi porque veía este panfleto y no preste atención… (Lo mira y no sigue porque era un viejo conocido)

Ash (de igual manera): no perdóname a mí porque no preste atención por donde caminaba … (no sigue porque mira a la joven que él ya conocía)

¿? (Muy feliz): ash en verdad eres tú

Ash (igual manera): así es soy yo dawn (ambos hacen su típico hive five)

Dawn: te extrañe mucho ash pero que haces aquí en la región unova

Ash: pues me lo habían recomendado y decidí viajar hasta aquí para competir en la liga teselia, pero la mejor pregunta es qué haces aquí en la región unova porque pensé que estarías en johto con Cynthia

Dawn (sonriendo): bueno así es pero viajamos en su avión privado para visitar a unos amigos que viven en esta ciudad de la región y de paso se ofreció en llevarme para que conociera unova y los pokemon que viven aquí, pero me debo quedar en el centro pokemon y vedme aquí, pero tú qué haces en esta ciudad

Ash (sonriendo): vine de salir hace una hora de un gran bosque cerca de esta ciudad, es que planeo ir a ciudad fayenza que está de paso por aquí y nos detuvimos a descansar y de paso a dormir

Dawn: ya veo ash en ese caso viajas con alguien

Ash: exacto dawn viajo con unos amigos y mi novia que viven en esta región

Dawn: ah entiendo y decidieron… (Percatándose de lo que dijo ash) espera tu dijiste novia (empezando a ponerse celosa)

Ash: así es dawn, (sonrojado) mientras estuvimos en el bosque nos declaramos y ahora viajamos juntos

Dawn (pensando): oh no no como es posible que ash ya tenga novia, después de todo lo que vivimos en sinoh pensé que en verdad le gustaba y ahora que lo volví a ver estaba lista para declarármele, (decidida) no no me importa que ya tenga novia de seguro aun le gusto después de todo soy muy linda y pienso decirle que lo amo como debí decirle hace mucho tiempo

 **Bueno así terminado este capítulo, le servirá a dawn decirle a ash que lo ama, entonces averígüenlo la próxima semana para ver que piensa el entrenador al respecto**


	5. La posibilidad de perderte

En el capitulo anterior vimos el inesperado regreso de la coordinadora de sinnoh dawn que se rencontró con su amigo ash aunque para ella es mucho mas que un amigo ya que también lo ama pero se lo hara saber al azabache

 **Capitulo 5: La Posibilidad de Perderte**

Ash (preocupado): oye dawn te encuentras bien, porque estas tan pensativa

Dawn (saliendo de sus pensamientos): no no pasa nada ash, pero bueno ya que estamos aquí y nos quedaremos al menos un día podremos divertirnos o entrenar, lo que tú quieras ash

Ash: hum no lo sé, creo que entrenare junto a mi novia así ir al siguiente gimnasio

Dawn: (pensando: ni creas que iras con ella porque tú eres solo mío entendido mi amor), me parece bien así yo puedo prepararme para el concurso de johto, (mira a pikachu) oh hola pikachu que bueno que te veo porque te tengo una sorpresa (saca una pokebola y sale bunnery que inmediatamente abraza a pikachu pero el sale corriendo pero la conejo lo persigue)

Ash (gota de anime): bueno hay cosas que nunca cambiaran, se que ellos estarán bien pero porque mejor no salimos para afuera para que conozcas a mis amigos

Dawn : me parece bien (pensando: y conoceré a esa roba hombres que intenta robarme a mi chico)

Ash (percatándose de algo): ah por poco se me olvida, enfermera joy podría darme 4 habitaciones

: aquí tienes que tengas un buen día jovencito

Ash: muchas gracias (se va junto a dawn para afuera)

Cuando ash y dawn se van para afuera, ya lo estaban esperando sus amigos que inmediatamente vieron al entrenador pero también logran ver junto a él a la peli azul que logra hacer que la rubia del grupo se ponga muy celos

Iris: hasta que por fin llegas ash, pensamos que te había pasado algo

Cilan: si era cosa de unos minutos

Ash (rascándose detrás de la cabeza): lo siento chicos es que me entretuve conversando con mi amiga y acompañante de sinoh (señalando a dawn) y quiero que la conozcan

Dawn (presentándose): hola a todos me llamo dawn y mi gran sueño es ser coordinadora pokemon

Bianca: (pensando: dawn acaso esta chica será la que ash me había dicho)

Flashback

Ash: si antes me gustaba una chica de la región sinnoh llamada dawn, era muy tierna y a pesar de que siempre discutimos nos queríamos mucho

Bianca (celosa): (pensando: oh no si no le confieso mis sentimientos cualquier chica o esa llamada dawn me lo podría quitar para siempre y no lo volveria a ver) ash yo…

Ash (sonrojado y convencido): y además cuando empecé mi aventura en unova empecé a extrañarla pero conocí a una gran persona que me hizo olvidarla y cada vez que la veía sentía algo en el pecho y no sabía que era pero ahora lo sé, es amor

Fin del flashback

Iris: mucho gusto dawn yo me llamo iris y soy futura maestra dragón

Cilan: yo soy cilan y soy líder de gimnasio

Bianca (se acerca a ash y lo abraza): yo me llamo bianca y soy la rival de ash en la liga teselia pero además también soy su novia (ambos se besan en los labios despertando mas los celos de dawn)

Dawn: (pensando: disfruta tu beso porque al final de este día ash será mío), bueno chicos un gusto conocerlos pero aprovechando que estoy en unova iré en busca de algún pokemon de esta región así que nos veremos luego, (mira a ash) la verdad me alegra en volverte a ver ash (lo besa en la mejilla y se va despertando celos en bianca)

Bianca (celosa y enojada): quien se cree al besar a mi novio es una…

Ash (calmándola): calma mi amor es solo una gran amiga de sinoh

Bianca (más calmada): es verdad perdón por ponerme así mi amor, pero conseguiste las habitaciones

Ash: si ya esta, pero porque no vamos a entrenar tan solos tu y yo amor

Bianca (emocionada): si vamos querido (lo toma de la mano y se alejan del resto)

Dawn (mientras caminaba): esta noche debo decirle a ash que lo amo y quizás quiera ir a johto para estar conmigo

Mientras dawn pensaba en como declarársele a ash, el entrenador ayudaba a entrenar a su novia

Ash: bien hecho amor, cada día te vuelves más fuerte

Bianca: con mi lindo novio como mi entrenador se que seré muy fuerte

Ash (sonrojado): vamos lo estás haciendo por ti mismo, (serio) pero aun no dejaremos de ser rivales en la liga teselia

Bianca: eso ya lo sabía amorcito

Ash: bien creo que es todo por hoy, porque mejor no vamos a descansar

Luego que ambos terminaron de entrenar decidieron comprar un helado y se sentaron en la banca de la plaza

Bianca: ash aun te sigue gustando dawn

Ash (sorprendido): qué pero porque me lo preguntas

Bianca (triste): es que al parecer tú le gustas, pero además la veo y es mucho más bonita que yo (llorando) y pienso que me podrías dejar por ella y con razón

Ash (el entrenador la ve y la abraza): para mi eres mucho más bonita tú que ella, además sentía algo por ella antes de conocerte y sin duda eres lo mejor que me paso

Bianca (feliz): oh mi amor (se besan apasionadamente), mi amor se que pediste una habitación para cada uno pero podría dormir contigo, oye pero además ahora que lo pienso creo que sería bueno decirle que me presentes a tu madre como tu novia

Ash: claro que si amor lo que tú quieras, pero por favor esperemos un poco para presentarme a tu padre

Bianca: tienes razón mi amor después de todo no le agradas a mi padre y le acabo de romper la promesa a cerca de que no tendría novio y si descubre que tenemos una relación nos matara a ambos

Asi ambos regresan al centro pokemon que los estaban esperando iris y cilan

Cilan: que bien que llegan

Iris: si ahora que llegaron mejor vamos al restaurante

Ash: está bien chicos pero antes debo hacer una llamada

Bianca (tañándolo del brazo): si adelántense que nosotros ya venimos (iris y cilan asienten y se alejan)

 **Bien, como reaccionaran la madre de ash y el padre de Bianca cuando le digan que tienen una relación**

 **Sépanlo en 1 semana**


	6. Otra Confesión

**Anteriormente vimos como la rubia estaba realmente preocupada por la posibilidad de perder a su amor ante la chica que antes el entrenador le gustaba aunque por ahora ash logra tranquilizar a Bianca pero que pasara en este capítulo pues sépanlo ahora**

 **Capitulo 6: Otra confesión**

Ash (llamando a pueblo paleta): hola mama

Delia: oh ash que bien que llamas después de tanto tiempo hijo, cuéntame cómo te está yendo en unova

Ash: muy bien mama ya conseguí cuatro medallas

Delia: me alegra que te este yendo tan bien hijo, (mira a bianca) y ahora dime hijo quien es esa hermosa jovencita acaso es una nueva amiga que hiciste

Ash (sonrojado): de hecho mama quisiera presentarte a mi novia bianca

Bianca (sonrojada y apenada): así es mucho gusto mama de ash

Delia (emocionada): oh finalmente mi hijo es un hombrecito, y además a una hermosa rubia como su novia

Ash (avergonzado): mama por favor

Bianca (sonrojada): muchas gracias

Delia: en ese caso si es por mi pueden andar tranquilamente pero recuerda ash que debes protegerla

Ash: siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare mama pero ahora debemos cortar porque iremos a cenar

Delia: muy bien hijo cuídense mucho

Bianca (besando a ash en los labios y se separa): mi amor que bien que tu madre me aprueba como tu novia, no sabes lo feliz que estoy

Ash (abrazándola): y como no va a aprobarte si eres la mejor novia que un chico pueda tener, después de todo eres una rubia hermosa y tierna

Bianca (sonrojada): oh mi amor te amo (lo besa en los labios)

Ash: y yo te amo a ti mi hermosa rubia (la vuelve a besar en los labios)

Así ash y bianca fueron por donde estaban iris y cilan para poder cenar, hasta que finalmente llegaron y luego de estar una hora cenando conversaron en la mesa

Ash: muy bien chicos solo faltan dos ciudades para llegar a ciudad fayenza así que hoy nos quedaremos aquí y mañana partiremos

Bianca: me parece bien mi amor, pero quisiera decirles algo importante

Iris (confundida): ah sí y que es bianca

Bianca: he estado pensando en estos días sobre lo que me dijo mi padre y decidí que hasta que no esté lista no peleare en ningún gimnasio

Ash (sorprendido): en serio pero que hay de ir a la liga teselia juntos

Bianca: tranquilo mi amor solo nos saltearemos 2 gimnasios y luego competiré porque sé que aun no estoy lista, además tendré chances de ir a la liga teselia

Ash: está bien mi amor si eso quieres seguiremos entrenando hasta que estés lista

Cilan: si ser paciente es la mejor clave para la victoria y el aprendizaje

Iris (cansada): chicos creo que es hora de irnos a nuestras habitaciones, pero dejemos a nuestros pokemon en el centro pokemon

Ash: tienes razón iris mejor vámonos a descansar

De la cena los 4 fueron a sus habitaciones pero cuando iris y cilan se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones quedaron conversando ash y bianca en su pasillo

Bianca (sonriendo): muy bien mi amor tú solo espérame que yo me iré a cambiar a mi habitación y vendré a la tuya para dormir, te parece bien amor

Ash: me parece perfecto, entonces aquí te espero (ve como bianca se alejaba de el)

Ash: muy bien mejor me iré a cambiar (pero nota que alguien se le acerca que era nada más y nada menos que dawn)

Dawn: ash espera

Ash (confundido): dawn pero que haces aquí

Dawn: ash podría hablar un momento afuera

Ash (indeciso): hum está bien

Así los 2 van afuera y se sientan en una banca, pero la rubia se percata que ash hablaba con alguien y cuando se da cuenta que era dawn los sigue y se esconde

Ash: muy bien dawn que es lo que querías hablar conmigo

Dawn (nerviosa): ash quiero agradecerte por estar a mi lado siempre cuando te necesite, y quiero decirte que te extrañe mucho cuando nos separamos

Ash (sonriendo): pues de nada dawn eres una de mis mejores amigas y debo admitir que también te extrañe mucho

Bianca (muy asustada): oh no por favor que no sea lo que creo

Dawn: pero además ash te traje hasta aquí porque quiero decirte algo mas importante

Ash (confundido): ah si en ese caso dime que soy todo oído

Dawn (decidida): muy bien en ese caso (lo mira tiernamente) ash a pesar de que tuvimos peleas siempre los hemos solucionado y al pasar el tiempo llegue a generar sentimientos por ti y no de amistad y quiero decirte que yo (lo besa en los labios) te amo ash

Bianca (llorando): oh no lo sabía dawn vino a quitarme a mi ash y ahora perdí lo mejor que me paso en la vida para siempre (siente como se le parte el corazón)

Ash: dawn yo te debo de ser sincero tu me gustabas mucho cuando estábamos en sinoh y cuando nos separamos al separarme de ti fue lo más doloroso que me paso

Dawn (emocionada): si ash pero porque mejor no vienes conmigo a johto y podemos empezar una bonita relación como debimos haberlo hecho en sinnoh

Bianca (llorando más fuerte): ahora no solo perdí a mi ash si no que nunca más lo volveré a ver

Ash (decidido): lo siento dawn tu me gustabas pero cuando conocí a bianca me ha generado un sentimiento aun más fuerte y lo único que yo quisiera es protegerla porque nunca me había enamorado de una persona como ella (bianca llega a escuchar cada palabra ya que aun no se fue de allí)

Dawn (enojada): qué pero que tiene ella que no tenga yo además puedo notar que es muy torpe y te causara problemas

Ash: como te dije dawn ella me genera un sentimiento aun más fuerte que tu, además ella es una chica que siempre le busca el lado positivo de las cosas y nos queremos de la misma manera

Bianca (llorando de felicidad): oh mi querido ash (se va de ahí)

Dawn (enojada): no me puedes hacer esto después de todo soy mucho más bonita que ella

Ash (decidido y serio): desde mi punto de vista ella es mucho más bonita que tu, así que lo siento dawn tu siempre serás mi gran amiga pero mi corazón le pertenece a bianca y punto final, así que será mejor que te alejes de nosotros

Dawn (enojada y llorando): yo yo yo te odio ash ketchum (le pega una bofetada y se va)

Ash (pensando): en verdad lo siento mucho dawn (se va de vuelta a su habitación y encuentra a bianca llorando)

Ash (preocupado): bianca pero que te sucede (inmediatamente la rubia lo tira a la cama y lo besa apasionadamente)

Bianca (llorando y abrazando a ash): mi amor escuche cada palabra que dijiste, y nunca pensé que te quedarías conmigo al final

Ash (correspondiendo el abrazo): claro que si mi amor y no lo dude ni un segundo lo único que me importa eres tú (ambos se vuelven a besar apasionadamente y se separan)

Bianca (sonrojada): mi amor nunca pensé que alguien me querría tanto como tú, nunca te separes de mi amor

Ash: jamás lo hare porque eres mi novia y te amo tanto

Bianca (sonrojada): ash quiero que me mires

Ash (confundido): no entiendo amor si te estoy mirando

Bianca (mas sonrojado): me refiero que mires esto (se quita su pijama dejándose en ropa interior de color verde y da una vuelta para que su novio la observase), disfrútalo todo amor

Ash (nervioso): bianca pero que haces, porque me muestras tu cuerpo

Bianca (sonrojada): mi amor no me importa que me mires así por eso quiero pedirte que dejes de estar nervioso y me abraces

Ash (nervioso): bianca eres muy hermosa pero no se

Bianca (tomándole las manos): por favor amor, dijiste que me amabas, en ese caso quiero que me abraces es lo único que pido

Ash (decidido): muy bien amor lo hare por ti (de esa manera el entrenador abraza a la rubia y queda muy sonrojado al sentir sus pechos en su pecho)

Bianca: lo ves no es nada malo, ahora vamos a dormir pero esta noche te toca abrazarme mi querido y amado entrenador

Ash: tienes razón (la acaricia y luego la besa en los labios), sin duda amor nuestro viaje a partir de ahora será muy especial para los dos

Ambos se quedan profundamente dormidos con ash abrazando a bianca y a la mañana emprendieron nuevamente su viaje hasta llegar a la siguiente ciudad, en donde en primer lugar fueron al centro pokemon pero por el paso hacia allá descubrieron que todo estaba arreglado como para un festival

 **Bueno todo salió bien para esta pareja pero esta historia por ahora continua así que sepan lo que ocurrirá la próxima semana**


	7. El Festival

**Hola a todos al capitulo 7, quiero que sepan que publicare un ultimo fic de est pareja y seguire mis tarbajos en otra pagina pero ahora empecemos**

Anteriormente vimos la confesión de dawn hacia ash y cuando parecía que el entrenador le correspondería ya que había admitido que le gustala asun asi se quedo con su actual novia ya que la prefería a ella

 **Capitulo 7: El Festival**

En el centro pokemon

Ash: hola enfermera joy podría por favor darme tres habitaciones

: claro aquí tienes (le pasa las llaves)

Ash: muchas gracias enfermera joy, y me podría decir para que son todos estos adornos

: si lo que pasa es que hoy es día de san Valentín y lo festejamos con el festival de los enamorados

Bianca (emocionada): ah es cierto, (abraza de un brazo a ash) mi amor podemos ir

Ash: claro amor lo que tu digas (se besan en los labios)

Cilan: muy bien chicos además será muy divertido porque habrá una obra de teatro

Iris: no solo eso sino que habrá otras formas de divertirnos

Ash: muy bien decidido nos quedaremos por hoy aquí y mañana llegaremos a ciudad fayenza (todos salen del centro pokemon pero se encuentran con alguien conocido)

¿?: hola hija que sorpresa verte aquí

Bianca (sorprendida): papa pero que haces aquí

Ash: cómo anda señor

Papa de bianca: muy bien ash, (mira a bianca) y tu hija como te está yendo en el viaje

Bianca: muy bien papito todo gracias a mis amigos y en especial a mi (se detiene un segundo) mi trabajo duro (nerviosa) si eso

Ash (pensando): por poco y le dice, si se entera de nuestra relación nos matara a ambos pero sobre todo a mi (tragando saliva)

Entre iris y cilan en voz baja

Iris: es mejor que no le digamos sobre su relación o estarán muertos

Cilan: tienes razón iris es mejor que no le digan nada por el momento

Bianca (manteniendo la calma): y dime papito que haces aquí, pensé que estarías en casa

Papa de bianca: lo que pasa hija es que yo vine a esta ciudad por negocios pero ustedes que hacen aquí

Ash (nervioso): lo que pasa es que vamos a ciudad fayenza y esta ciudad estaba de paso

Papa de bianca (serio): ah por un segundo pensé que estaban aquí por el festival de los enamorados, (amenazante) y recuerden lo que les dije a ambos sobre las relaciones

Bianca (temblando): no te preocupes papito ya lo recordé

Ash (igual): me quedo muy claro

Cilan: ya sé porque no vamos todos juntos al festival de los enamorados

De esa manera el padre de bianca les dijo que los vería en el festival, mientras en el centro pokemon los 4 se preparaban para esa noche el cual cilan e iris se cambiaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras ash y bianca se cambiaron en su habitación mientras hablaban

Bianca (triste): es una lástima mi amor porque hoy era la mejor ocasión de demostrar mi amor hacia ti

Ash: tranquila bianca solo será un día y es mejor que no demostremos de ninguna manera nuestro amor

Bianca (Mirada tierna): mi amor antes de salir por favor bésame muy apasionadamente

Así ambos se besan apasionadamente y luego de unos cuantos minutos se reunieron con iris y cilan y luego con el padre de bianca para luego ir al festival el cual todos se impresionaron

Ash: huau es impresionante, miren todo esto

Bianca: tienes razón mi… (Tose nerviosa) ash, es genial

Iris: porque no recorremos este lugar

Cilan: y de paso comemos algo

Papa de bianca: me parece muy bien chicos

Mientras caminaban escucharon una fuerte explosión y lo primero que hicieron es ir a ver la causa que resulta ser un miembro del equipo palsma que tenía un alto rango

Miembro del equipo plasma (mep): en nombre del equipo plasma entreguen a sus pokemon

Todos estaban espantados pero rápidamente llega ash y sus amigos

Ash: detente ahí no permitiremos que roben los pokemon de la gente

Iris: mira ash por su atuendo es notorio que pertenece al equipo plasma

Bianca: oh no, parece ser fuerte con su hydraygon

Mep: si no van a entregarme a sus pokemon sufrirán las consecuencias empezando con esa estúpida rubia (señalando a bianca)

Ash (muy enojado): no te permitiré que le hagas daño, ve pikachu

Cilan (preocupado): ash por favor ten cuidado

Bianca (muy preocupada): ash por favor ten mucho cuidado

Papa de bianca: ash con cuidado ese pokemon es muy peligroso

Ash: no se preocupen lo tendré

Mep: muy bien hydraygon usa triataque

Ash: pikachu esquívalo y usa cola de hierro (logra esquivar e impactar su ataque)

Mep: cómo es posible eso de un simple pikachu, muy bien usa pulso dragón

Ash: pikachu salta y usa electrobola (logra salta para esquivar y logra impactar su electrobola dejando mal herido a hydraygon)

Mep (preocupado): muy bien ya sé que hacer, hydraygon usa hiperrayo en ella (señalando a bianca)

El ataque va rápidamente a bianca que sabiendo lo que iba a pasar cierra los ojos y los demás estaban un poco alejados de ella que quedan en shock con excepción de ash que inmediatamente se pone frente de la rubia y recibe el ataque dejándolo mal herido e inconsciente

Bianca (llorando): ash no (lo abraza), mi amor despierta por favor

Iris (igual): ash no

Cilan (examinando a ash): no se preocupen estará bien pero hay que llevarlo a un hospital inmediatamente

Bianca (muy enojada): no te perdonare lo que le hiciste a mí querido ash (su padre la mira)

Padre de bianca (impresionado): nunca te había visto asi hija

Bianca (decidida): pagaras lo que le hiciste, ve pignite

Mep: ah sí a ver qué puedes hacer, usa pulso dragón

Bianca: esquívalo y usa caratazo (esquiva y usa su caratazo)

Mep: aun no se termino, usa hiperrayo

Bianca: esquívalo pignite (pero no logra esquivarlo y queda mal herido)

Mep: sabía que eras una debilucha

Bianca: yo no soy ninguna debilucha, (mira a pignite) pignite escucha yo creo en ti se que puedes, hay que hacerlo por ash

En ese instante pignite se logra levantar apenas pero inmediatamente empieza a brillar dejando impresionados a todos

iris: chicos miren eso

Papa de bianca: pero eso es

cilan: así es esta evolucionando

Cuando termina de brillar evoluciona a emboar

Bianca (seria): que bien ahora si lo pagaras

Mep: ni creas que eso te ayudara, hydraygon usa hiperrayo

Bianca: emboar esquívalo y usa lanzallamas (esquiva e impacta su lanzallamas)

Mep: qué pero cómo es posible no puede ser

Bianca: y aun no termino emboar terminemos esto con sofoco (el ataque da en hydraygon dejándolo ko)

Mep: no puede ser cierto soy uno de los mejores miembros del equipo plasma

Bianca (Mirando a pikachu): muy bien pikachu mándalo a volar con impactrueno (el pokemon la obedece y manda a bolar al miembro del equipo plasma)

De esa manera Bianca logra ganarle al miembro del equipo plasma gracias a su recién evolucionado emboar y un poco de pikachu

Muy bien, con esto me despido y nos veremos la próxima semana


	8. ¿El Final?

**Bienvenidos todos al capítulo final de este fic, la próxima semana publicare otro de esta pareja titulado ash x Bianca: pero no quiero separarme de ti, asi que disfruten de este capítulo y comencemos**

 **Capitulo 8: ¿El final?**

Iris (impresionada): muy bien hecho bianca, has ganado tu primera pelea

Cilan: esa combinación de técnicas te garantizo la victoria con un pokemon muy fuerte

Papa de bianca (feliz): bien hecho hija, me he equivocado respecto a que no puedes cuidarte sola

Bianca: gracias a todos pero (muy preocupada se le acerca a ash y lo abraza) hay que llevar a ash a un hospital

Cilan (serio): tienes razón no perdamos tiempo y vayamos

Los 4 llevan a ash al hospital y luego de unas horas sale un doctor y los llama

Doctor: familiares de ash ketchum

Cilan: somos sus amigos y ahora dígame doctor como se encuentra ash

Bianca (llorando): dígame doctor ash se encuentra bien

Iris: si doctor el tiempo que tardo nos temía lo peor

Papa de bianca: tranquilo chicos dejemos hablar al doctor, ahora si doctor

Doctor: muy bien déjeme decirles que ash ketchum estará bien, pero sufrió heridas graves y dentro de dos semanas le podremos dar de alta

Bianca (aliviada): en serio eso me alegra mucho y podríamos pasar a verla

Doctor: si por suerte está despierto pero solo uno puede ir a verlo

Papa de bianca: hija porque no vas a verlo tú, después de todo a ti es al que salvo y de seguro querrás darle las gracias

Iris: es lo mejor bianca

Bianca: muchas gracias chicos

En la habitación del hospital donde se encuentra ash el cual estaba despierto nota que alguien entra y es nada más y nada menos que su novia

Bianca: ash

Ash: amor que bien que viniste te extrañaba mucho (es abrazado por bianca que empezaba a derramar lágrimas)

Bianca (llorando): oh ash por mi culpa terminaste mal herido, siempre te pasa algo por mis torpezas (es silenciada con un beso de ash)

Ash: no es tu culpa bianca, fue por culpa del miembro del equipo plasma, lo que tú hiciste allí fue sorprendente y estoy muy orgulloso de ti

Bianca: en serio ash, la verdad nunca pensé que ganaría solo lo hice por ti

Ash (agarra la mano de bianca): quiero que sepas amor que todo eso fue gracias a tu confianza en ti y en tus pokemon, pude llegar a verlo

Bianca: oh ash todo fue gracias a ti por enseñarme a ser más fuerte, me da mucha alegría en tenerte como mi novio (lo abraza fuertemente lastimando al entrenador)

Ash (con dolor): miii amor me duuueelee

Bianca (apenada): lo siento amor me precipite

Ash: está bien amor, (bianca se acerca a él y lo besa en los labios) me da mucha alegría en tener una novia tan fuerte y tierna)

Bianca: oh mi ash (lo besa en los labios), mejor te dejo descansar

Ash: está bien bianca mejor ve a descansar (ve como su novia se iba)

Bianca sale de la habitación que lo estaba esperando su padre

Papa de bianca: y bien hija como esta ash

Bianca (sonriendo): muy bien papa, un poco adolorido pero muy consiente

Papa de bianca: me alegra por el hija

Bianca: donde están iris y cilan

Papa de bianca: ah ellos se fueron a cenar, porque no vamos nosotros también

Bianca: está bien papa pero antes tengo que confesarte algo

Papa de bianca (confundido): ah sí y que es

Bianca: papa desde que ash te enfrento y por esa manera de ser de él me llegue a enamorar perdidamente de él y lo que te quiero decir es (decidida) que él y yo somos novios

Papa de bianca (sorprendido y enojado): qué pero como fue eso posible

En ese momento el padre de la rubia empieza a recordar lo que hizo ash por su hija

Flashback

Mep (preocupado): muy bien ya se que hacer, hydraygon usa hiperrayo en ella (señalando a bianca)

El ataque va rápidamente a bianca que sabiendo lo que iba a pasar cierra los ojos y los demás estaban un poco alejados de ella que quedan en shock con excepción de ash que inmediatamente se pone frente de la rubia y recibe el ataque dejándolo mal herido e inconsiente

Fin del flashback

Papa de bianca (serio): hija lo único que he querido para ti es lo mejor, yo temía que un chico te fuera a alejar de mi lado y peor que se aproveche de ti, pero no puedo tenerte a mi lado toda la vida y ash demostró que es muy diferente a los otros chicos

Bianca (sonriendo): así es papito, a pesar que siempre lo tiro al agua cuando nos vemos o le hago algo malo por accidente, el aun me quiere y se convirtió en un gran amigo cosa que nadie había querido serlo

Papa de bianca: ash demostró además que en realidad se preocupa por ti, y en la batalla de hoy demostró hasta que punto te ama, así que un chico mejor para ti no existe

Bianca: así es papa ash me ama y viceversa, y tampoco amare a otra persona que no sea el

Papa de bianca (decidido): muy bien hija debo aceptar la realidad de que estas creciendo y en cuanto a tu relación con ash (sonriendo) tienen mi aprobación

Bianca (muy feliz abraza a su padre): oh papito muchas gracias

Papa de bianca: de nada hija lo que sea por ti

Luego que el papa de bianca aceptara la relación de su hija con ash, había pasado 2 semanas y finalmente le dieron de alta al entrenador que estaba siendo esperado por todos sus amigos

Bianca (viendo a ash): mi amor te extrañe mucho (lo abraza)

Iris (feliz): por fin estas bien ash, ahora podemos ir a ciudad fayenza

Cilan: antes vamos a empacar nuestras cosas (se va con iris y bianca porque ash es detenido por el papa de bianca)

Papa de bianca: me alegra que estés bien ash

Ash: gracias señor, ahora podemos seguir con nuestro viaje

Papa de bianca: por cierto ash, bianca me conto todo sobre su relación

Ash (nervioso): buueno yo

Papa de bianca: y aunque al principio no estaba de acuerdo, me demostraste que te importa mucho mi hija y la verdad nunca había conocido a alguien que como tu (sonriendo) sin duda eres el novio perfecto para mi hija y tienes mi aprobación solo promete que la seguirás protegiendo

Ash (feliz): no se preocupe señor siendo novios o no, nos vamos a proteger uno al otro porque bianca es lo que más me importa

Papa de bianca: muy bien ash se que bianca se hará muy fuerte a tu lado y es momento que me vaya y ustedes también así que esta es la despedida (se dan las manos) y suerte a todos (se va y el entrenador vuelve al centro pokemon)

En el centro pokempn, en la habitación de Bianca

Bianca (mirando a ash): mi amor donde esta mi papa

Ash: se fue y nos deseo suerte

Bianca (lo abraza): mi amor estoy tan feliz, de seguro te conto que aprueba nuestra relación y podemos seguir juntos

Ash: así es corazón tu eres lo que más me interesa y siempre lo serás; (la abraza de la cintura haciendo que la rubia se sonroje)

Bianca (roja): oh mi amor nuestros pokemon no serán los únicos que evolucionaran sino también nuestra relación (se besan en los labios haciendo que sus lenguas pelen por entrar en la boca del otro)

Así los 4 salieron del centro con sus pokemon que descansaban allí para poder seguir con su viaje con ash y bianca agarrándose sus manos

Ash: lista amor

Bianca: contigo siempre lo estaré amor

Iris: oh que romántico ahora si podemos seguir sin interrupciones

Cilan: muy bien en ese caso vámonos (se adelanta con iris)

Ash: muy bien vamos amada mía

Bianca: lo que tú quieras, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo y eso lo hare solo porque te amo en cuerpo y alma (lo besa apasionadamente)

Ash: y yo bianca te protegeré de todo sin importarme nada y eso porque te amo mucho

Bianca: oh mí amado ash (se vuelven a besar)

Iris: hey cursis ya vámonos o no quieren su batalla de gimnasio

Ash y bianca: oh perdón ya vamos (finalmente se ponen en movimiento y siguen su camino)

Así continuaron con su viaje en el cual la pareja termino de conseguir las medallas e ir a la liga teselia con ash consiguiendo primero las 8 medallas y luego fue bianca que tardo un mes más en conseguirlas; ya en la liga teselia el entrenador y su novia llegaron a la final donde el entrenador con su pikachu se alzo con la victoria y ganando la liga, y luego de que terminara la liga la pareja emprendió un nuevo viaje a kalos gracias a que el papa de bianca lo permitió y de esa manera a pesar que comenzaron un nuevo viaje su amor prevalecerá por siempre

 **FIN**

 **Bueno así termina el fic, nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo fic de esta pareja**


End file.
